Heavenly Guidance
by Liger Zero X
Summary: This is like a continuation of Silver Darkness, only from the Digi-destined POV. Oh yeah, if you hadn't noticed only
1. Default Chapter

Dark Angemon sat in front of Anubimon, both glaring at each other. Anubimon made an   
  
abrupt turn toward the silver bolted door. On the other side was Ophanimon and Seraphimon;   
  
they were the king and queen of the Holy Deleted Guild. A group of Digimon who died for the   
  
purpose of saving the Digital World or another Digimon.  
  
Dark Angemon had been convicted in the Digital World for assembling an army for   
  
destruction for an alternate world, and for the death of several hundred Fresh Digimon in   
  
Primary Village. After his death by Flamedramon, he'd been held in captivity by Anubimon until   
  
the trial.  
  
"Millenium Discharge," Dark Angemon roared as a black mist encircled his restrictor.  
  
When the mist dissappated, a light brown digitama with pink ovals appeared, falling   
  
from the sky. He collected the egg, carrying it under his arm, the created a void to escape.  
  
Seraphimon and Ophanimon walked in to finall begin the trial. As they entered, the void   
  
of emptiness closed.  
  
"Ophanimon," Seraphimon said, breaking the dead silence of the chamber.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Takeru and Hikari are in trouble," he driely continued.  
  
A bright opaque aura generated around the two gods. Another void opened, guiding the  
  
two arc angels to Earth.  
-------000000---------000000--------000000---------  
  
The hell am I? Dark Angemon had entered a secluded redion of Earth; it was a world   
  
he knew too well. He gently placed the digitama next to him, then began observing the area.  
  
He was near some sort of high school. He picked up the egg, and in a swift movement, traveled  
  
to the closest school, standing in front of a locker.  
  
The irritating ring of the school bell signified the end of the day. In a rush on anxiety, he   
  
tossed the egg in the locker and fled.  
  
A tall boy, about 6'1" with short black hair walked up to his locker. It seemed to be   
  
radiating dark energy. He put his books on the floor, then opened the locker made of cold   
  
metal. When the latch opened, a light brown egg tumbled out and fell onto the alluminum tiles of  
  
the floor. Along with some previously graded papers, he picked up the egg, examing it.  
  
"What's this," the boy said out loud to himself.  
  
After peering around the corridors of the school filled with boisterous children, he  
  
stuffed the egg in his jacket and bolted him.  
----------000000000----------000000000-------0000000--------  
  
Patamon and Tailmon lept from the void as it closed behind them like a regenerated  
  
womb. The light see breeze caught rosepetals and peach blossoms, scattering them along the  
  
cobblestone walkways of the park. They were in Odaiba, Japan. They were home.  
  
"Patamon?!"  
  
The voice of a young boy called from a moderatley short distance.  
  
Patamon replied with a yip," Takeru!!"  
  
Hikari ran up behind Takeru, embracing Tailmon in a hug. Tailmon and Patamon   
  
hopped on their companions as they began sauntering through the park.   
  
"What brings you to Odaiba?," Hikari asked, glancing up.  
  
Tailmon and Patamon's joyous expression changed into a somber and depressed frown.  
  
"Guess who escaped," Patamon sighed.  
  
Takeru let out a gasp of terror, whispering the name of the dark prince to himself. Dark  
  
Angemon. Visions of the last encounter began to occur. The Nightmare Soldiers boasting about  
  
their killing Mimi Yamikawa. Then it stopped, focusing on the gallany warrior. Flamedramon   
  
was their solution. 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Albert flopped down on the head of the bed, curiously poking the golden brown digitama with his pen.  
  
"What are you?," he gently smiled.  
  
He slowly fixed his glasses, showing the egg his het black eyes, destroying all light that entered their dark abyss. He continued poking the egg until he became bored and began to watch t.v.. Zoids was on, and as Albert was transfixed on the glowing radiation from his screen; his digitama started to hatch.  
  
0100100010101001010010100101010010101001010101001010100101001010101010010101  
  
Bobby Mckeown sat next to V-mon. They both were warriors who had defeated the Nightmare Soldiers and banished Dark Angemon to the Dark Ocean, a Hell to many Digimon. Inside V-mon was the ancient power of Armor Digivolution. Bobby had been a decendant of Yagami Hiroshi, the founder of the Digital Corperation. Digi-Tech had supported the funds for building the first real life Digivice, but scrapped the idea. As the subway car came to a skreatching halt, both V-mon and Bobby exited. After sitting in the clouded subway station for minutes, V-mon finally spoke.  
  
"Ya know Bobby, I just had a bad premonition. Due to Dark Angemon leaving, the Digimon may have become scared and confused of being under his reign. They may find a way to break into your world."  
  
Bobby's eyes gave off the same green glow it did before, but his smile became sly and evil. "Ya know what that means? Time to beat the Nightmare Soldiers AGAIN!"  
  
They walked up the staircase leading into the dry and polluted world, when they saw their first disgruntal opponent. It was Okuwamon. His stag beetle shape rippled like a hologram or a distorted television. The surrounding people didn't seem to notice the granite gray monster hovering over them, but he did seem to notice V-mon and Bobby.  
  
"V-mon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage."  
  
Flamedramon's red and orange outfit cloaked his midnight blue skin. His light grey blade atop his nose stretched outward, toward the dull sky. The people started to gather, blocking Bobby from seeing the proceeding battle. The people's appearances became abrupt, filling the streets with black umbrellas's and dark gray trenchcoats.  
  
"Move out of the way," Bobby cried, pushing past everyone.  
  
The people, now tinted a lolely black, no distinct facial expression seemed to blend together. Bobby became dazed and light-headed as finally, the ground rushed up to him.  
  
0100101010010101001010100100101001010100110101001010100101010101001010100101  
  
Bobby woke up, staring at the crymson red eyes that glowered down at him. V-mon sat next to his partner, tied up around the neck by a light blue nuece.  
  
"Look at what we have here. The person that banished me to Hell."  
  
Bobby frowned, cursing under his breath. A distorted figure fell from the shadows. His human hand cloacked in the night reached out and struck his supressor. Bobby's neck snapped on impulse, leaving him a crumpled heap in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"V-mon digivolve to... XV-mon."  
  
V-mon changed shape, becoming more powerful than his armor counterpart. After a carefully placed aim, he attacked.  
  
"Critical Crunch."  
  
His six inch jaw lined with jagged teeth barely missed his enemies flowing cape. He was going to use his final attack, knowing that he, a champion level wouldn't be able to withstand his ground against a mega.  
  
"V LASER!!!"  
  
A yellow aura in the shape of an X fell from the scar on XV-mon's chest. It gave off a shallow flash of light revealing the face of the dark prince. XV-mon fell back with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"What...what happened to you?"  
  
Dark Angemon emerged from the shadows, his face covered by an opaque mask. He prodded out on all fours, angelic wings flowing behind him. A golden tail swayed back and forth. That was the only thing not covered by the dreaded cloack of the void. After a low, nonchalant growl, XV-mon broke into a million pieces of Digital data (digi-dust), and faded into the stars. 


End file.
